The present invention relates to a bearing system.
Bearing systems are generally known and used, for example, to support shafts. Previously known bearing systems include, for example, a bearing designed as a rolling or plain bearing that is directly connected via a spring element made of an elastomer material to a housing surrounding the radially outer circumference of the bearing. Bearing systems of this type have satisfactory operating characteristics over a sufficiently long service life only if the connecting surfaces of the spring element on the radially adjoining internal and external machine elements do not execute cardanic movements relative to each other. The supported shaft, bearing, and housing must therefore always be positioned with their axes parallel to each other during proper operation of the bearing system.
When the shaft executes cardanic movements relative to the spring element, the latter is subjected to variable tensile and compressive stresses, viewed along its circumference, which is disadvantageous in view of good operating characteristics maintained over a long service life. The spring element becomes damaged and/or is destroyed.